Talk:Matt Frank
Authorization Does this Wiki have Matt Frank's authorisation to publish his work here ? --supachoups hello I was wondering. I saw this whole Godzilla Neo thing and now I think it is a very cool idea. I want to know if there is anything I can help with. I really want to get in on this. So, is there anything I can do? I AM a fanfiction writer as well. My work is on fanfiction.net and I have more experience now as well. So, you think I can help? I will be a great help, as you can see from all my edits to this site, Im sure you will agree that my knowledge on Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, and King Kong is very immense. I know my stuff. I can help with pretty much anything you need help with. --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 22:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Awe... ...some,Godzilla Neo is.-Kohu 00:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) godzilla neo did you end godzilla neo at super godzilla or are you going to make more of the monsters. Also could you go to the war of the monsters site by just typing in war of the monsters on google, then while your there go to monsters and check them out, after you do could you make godzilla neo versions of them with a story i would really like it if you do godzilla neo could you add neo versions of the monsters from the godzilla unleashed poll fire lion, lightning bug and the visitor also can you do one for gamera and if you cant could you do a seperate neo called gamera neo for gamera monsters only godzilla neo Hello. I DARE you to draw my monsters. Also, I like how you redesinged everyone (making even Jet Jagier cool, and minlla fake) I'm not asking for you to try to fit them in. You'll find there names on my user page.--Megalon-guy primal rage yo matt frank i like how you did the drawings of godzilla neo and was wondering if you could do the same for the primal rage characters on the kaiju wiki site Please make me Zilla-X pic Hey this Zilla-X-116 and I wanted to know if you could make Zilla-X in your image.The pic of Zilla-X I put on the Zilla-X page was from the internet.So could you make a completly new one with him charging his White Flame attack like the ball of fire a few feet away from his mouth.Thanks a lot if you did. Cloverfield Monster on Neo Hello, Frank. I'm the Cloverfield Monster. I am protesting because you won't include me in your Neo Universe. I have 2 things to say about this. 1. Why won't you include me in your Neo Universe. 2. PLEASE include me in your Neo universe. That's all I ask -Signed, The Cloverfield Monster Cloverfield Monster on NEO part 2(I'm so happy) Hello. It's the Cloverfield Monster again. And I want to say. I AM SO HAPPY AND I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!! Matt Frank finally has it in him to include me on his neo universe. For proof, see this picture I knew Matt couldn't resist putting me in his Neo Universe. Signed, The Cloverfield Monster The Host Neo You should make a neo version of the mutant amphibian from The Host.It would make me very happy to see that.-Mothra2000 23:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The Host Neo You should make a neo version of the mutant amphibian from The Host.It would make me very happy to see that.-Mothra2000 23:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Storylines Hey there Matt, Are we allowed to use your neo monsters for a story, but not plagurizing your excellent artwork. email is Shisaac@sd58.bc.ca